


bedroom hymns (bedroom sins)

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demons, Horns, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenson is a demon hunter. nico is an incubus. somehow, nico becomes jenson's familiar and they fight crime. <i>somehow</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is a demon perched atop of Jenson, and it is four in the morning, on the cusp of _Monday_ , the worst day of the entire week.

'Look what we have here,' Jenson murmurs, looking up at the demon, who's struggling to move. It's useless, he is immobilised by Jenson's anti-demon wards, which hold up well. Then again, there's still the issue of how this particular demon managed to slip through his fortifications in the first place, but he'll deal with that later. For now, he's got a very attractive demon who's squirming against Jenson, trying to break free.

The demon has a pair of tiny horns sticking out of his hair and his lower lip sticks out in a pout when he realises that he is stuck here, with Jenson. His golden curls fall into his eyes, and he is here before Jenson, clothed only in the pale moonlight from the window.

'An incubus,' Jenson says, reaching for the demon's horns. The demon's eyes widen, he struggles harder and Jenson pushes back against him, strengthening his bonds. He's a demon hunter, and one that is highly sort after to boot. He's not going to lose this battle this easily. He touches the demon's horns, rubbing his fingertips against the rounded tip of a horn and the demon howls. Jenson can feel the demon's cock pressed against him, hard and leaking against Jenson's bare stomach. 'What is your name?'

The demon glares at him, and Jenson laughs. What else did he expect? Names are powerful, not meant to be shared just like that. So Jenson continues stroking, playing with the demon's horns, and he's thankful for how well his bonds are holding because fuck, it'd hurt to have the demon's tail thrash about wildly, hitting him hard on the thighs. The demon mewls and whimpers and his fists are clenched against Jenson's chest, cheeks flushed as Jenson plays with his horns. Jenson has no intention of stopping, he knows where demons are particularly sensitive (horns, tails, wings if they have them, ears, back of their knees, the list goes on for those who have a human form, of course) and it appears that the horns of an incubus are particularly-

 _Oh_.

The demon is trembling, his cheeks are wet with tears now and Jenson's bare chest is covered with the demon's seed. The demon's lower lip quivers, and for a moment, Jenson almost feels sorry for him. _Almost_. He's a demon hunter, after all. He really, _really_ should be sending this sad little incubus back to hell, but something about him makes him hesitate.

'Hey,' Jenson says, voice soft. He cups the demon's cheek, and the demon looks at him, eyes unblinking. Jenson's nocturnal vision has never been strong, but he can see that the demon's eyes are a glassy green, shining with tears. 'Are you alright?'

Thing is, while Jenson is a demon hunter, he doesn't really know much about incubi. He's usually hunting demons that wreak havoc and fuck around with how things are run and well, incubi and succubi aren't exactly hunted, exorcists are usually hired to kick them out. They take their pleasure when they can and they often turn malicious and their beautiful mask fades into a more grotesque figure soon after they are trapped, but this particular incubus remains as he is, still beautiful in the moonlight. They hiss and they scream curses upon the family, but this incubus seems to be incapable of anything apart from mewls and moans that are, quite frankly, the hottest thing Jenson has heard in a very, _very_ long time.

'You alright?' Jenson asks. His hand trails down the demon's spine, resting on the small of his back and he rubs small circles into the demon's skin. He is nothing like the demons Jenson has encountered — his skin feels different, _human_ , and it's terrifying and arousing all at once as the demon whimpers, shifting. It's only been a few minutes but the demon is hard again, rutting against Jenson. 'Easy there,' Jenson says, hand trailing lower to cup the demon's arse, and the demon looks down at Jenson, eyes unreadable. Jenson licks his lips, god he's going to regret this decision when he's properly awake but fuck, he hasn't been getting any in quite a while because of his goddamn job (his hand in the shower doesn't count) and now that the opportunity has, quite literally, presented itself... 'Gonna fuck you,' Jenson says, and the demon yelps when he finds himself flipped over and thrown unceremoniously onto his back.

It doesn't take long for Jenson to find his lube and condoms, and when he gets back he admires the lovely view he has on his bed — one pretty demon on his back, legs parted and cock hard against his belly, tail sticking out at an awkward angle, hands forced down on the pillow above his head, cheeks tear-stained and skin slick with sweat, golden hair a mess. The demon looks up at him with a defiant jut of his chin, and strangely, all Jenson wants is to kiss it off his face.

When Jenson pushes a finger into the demon, the demon pushes back against him, wanting more. Jenson's not sure if he can hold this up for much longer, he's never really had sex with a demon while trying to use magic to hold said demon down, but there's always a first time for everything, right? And sure enough, his hold on his magic is weakening as the demon rocks against him, like he's trying to fuck himself on Jenson's three fingers. The demon's growling now, eyes flashing as he struggles against his bonds, like he's asking Jenson to get on with it and fuck him already. So Jenson obliges, rolls on a condom and slicks himself up (you can never be too careful, really, even if it's with a _demon_ ) and when he pushes into the demon, the demon _screams_.

Jenson grips the demon's thighs, holding them apart as he fucks him. This is something entirely new and the demon's vocal about his pleasure, so beautiful in the moonlight as he seeks his pleasure from Jenson. His eyes are squeezed shut, however, but they open in shock? Fear? When Jenson touches his cock, wrapping his fingers around the length, stroking. The demon jerks against his bonds, and Jenson's hold is slipping, slowly but surely, and the demon writhes underneath him, desperate to get Jenson to stop touching him. But Jenson doesn't intend to stop, he rubs his fingers against the leaking slit of the demon's cock and the demon's howling like he was before, thank god for the soundproofed walls of Jenson's flat or the neighbours would be banging on his door already.

The demon comes first. It gets all over himself, on his chest and nipples and some on his face too and he's a mess, wrecked debauched beautiful beneath Jenson. Jenson continues thrusting into him and he shudders, body pliant and languid and when Jenson comes, the demon wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Afterwards, Jenson shifts on to his side, disposing of the condom. He's a sticky mess, and so is the demon, who's still lying on his bed, skin aglow in the moonlight.

'You've had your fill now,' Jenson murmurs, yawning. Okay, that's a lie because incubi and succubi feed not only on sexual energy from humans, but on the seed of males. And well, safety first when it comes to sex et cetera et cetera and... Oops.

The demon raises an eyebrow, appraising Jenson, and Jenson fights back the urge to laugh. He's being judged by this creature, who he really, _really_ should have banished from his flat the moment he had discovered his presence. The demon crooks his finger at Jenson, motioning for him to come closer. Jenson obliges, he knows he shouldn't bother but he does, and then the demon's got his hand on his palm, lightly tracing something...

 _N I C O_.

It's a name.

'Nico?'

The demon smiles, shy, boyish. He runs a hand through his golden hair, and then he's gone.

Jenson's bed is completely ruined. He's going to have to fix his sheets, going to have to clean up and work on his goddamn wards but for now, all he wants to do is just sleep. Nico, huh. An incubus who cannot speak.

Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It does not occur to Jenson until much, much later, that he _might_ just have summoned Nico. He's fortifying his wards, checking for loopholes and other dumb shit that he might've missed when he remembers, belatedly, the set-up he has tucked away in his study, buried under at least three shielding spells.

It's an experiment for work-related purposes, nothing more. Jenson's dealing with a particularly tricky case involving non-magic practitioners summoning demons, so he had gone with the old way of summoning — candles, incense and a sweet offering in the centre. Jenson had gone with honey and animal blood, mostly because those were the substances used in the summoning, and he had expected something else to be greeted with something more, but instead he had summoned and adorable incubus who was, quite frankly, one of the best partners he has ever had in bed for quite a long time. Okay, not that he should be thinking in this way because that's what these demons do, they charm you into thinking they're the best you'll ever have, but point is, being a demon, how exactly did Nico manage to escape Jenson's spells? His shields are completely intact, and Jenson is unable to come up with an explanation.

Jenson shouldn't be focusing on this. He should be investing his time on the job because that's going to pay his bills and the rent. So with much reluctance, he clears the set-up, trying again with different candles and incense, changing the scents and herbs used, with results that are, well, enlightening, to say the least. It's always a different demon, nothing too powerful that Jenson can't banish, and he's starting to see a pattern.

That is, well, until Nico appears again.

Jenson stares at the set-up, watching as Nico sniffs tentatively at the bowl of honey. Nico frowns, putting the bowl down, as if he knows that Jenson's watching him. Then he turns to look at Jenson, and his lips quirk upwards in a smile that's more innocent than seductive.

'You again,' Jenson says, walking closer. Nico gets up, stretching, and Jenson's eyes widen as Nico steps past the boundary of the candles. 'How did you do that?'

The candles are different. Green with thyme and mint and Dragon's blood incense, and when Jenson had first summoned Nico it had been something else. Myrrh and cinnamon, he remembers it clearly. Had he set this one up with the intent of summoning Nico?

Nico cocks his head to one side, it's either 1. he doesn't know the answer to Jenson's question or 2. he's playing dumb, but there's something about him, like this, that makes Jenson think that it's probably the former.

Now that Jenson's looking at Nico in the daylight, he realises what's wrong with this particular incubus. He lacks wings, for one, and his tail is wrapped around his thigh, thick and dark red, but not as long as it should be. But that's the least of his worries. What he should be worried about is how this creature is roaming about freely in his flat, transcending the boundaries just like any normal...

Human. Just like a human being. Nico's hands are on Jenson's shoulders, he's pushing Jenson down on to a chair and straddling him and Jenson should really push him away, but his mind is still trying to process how this demon acts like a human and come to think of it, no matter how weak the demon is, Jenson's usually able to sense their energy, their mere presence results in their aura reacting to the atmosphere around them and shit but Nico doesn't have any of that and _fuck_ -

Nico's on his knees, in between Jenson's thighs and he's mouthing at Jenson's cock through the material of his trousers and god, he's not supposed to be doing this, he's supposed to be working, for crying out loud. But Nico's persistent, and soon enough his lips are wrapped around Jenson's cock, sucking him off. Nico looks up at Jenson, as if he's asking if this feels good and it's unsettling because since when did the incubi care about whether they gave their prey any pleasure? And well, it _should_ be that way, but somehow with Nico, Jenson cannot help but feel that he's missing something, that he's the one who's preying on Nico. He reaches for Nico, finds Nico's horns hidden beneath his hair and Nico moans, Jenson's cock still in his mouth when Jenson strokes the tiny nub, so sensitive and hot underneath his fingertips. When Jenson pushes Nico's head down, fucking his throat, Nico chokes, tears springing to his eyes _as if he's human oh god_ but he doesn't pull away, he takes it all in, bobbing his head up and down, determined to get Jenson off even as Jenson teases him, playing with his horns.

Jenson hadn't intended for this to end with sex, but then again, it's an incubus he has on his hands, what else could it end with? Or maybe, if it had been someone, no, _another creature_ , not Nico, he would've banished them back to where they came from. But it's Nico, a demon full of contradictions. When Jenson tugs at Nico's hair he winces, and when he pulls hard, tipping his head back so that he's able to come all over Nico's face, Nico squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation. And Jenson's not surprised to learn that Nico's already had an orgasm while sucking him off, that's why Nico had shuddered against him and paused for a bit and when Jenson strokes his horns again he squeaks, trying to move away from Jenson's touch. So Jenson hauls him to his feet instead, and when he touches Nico's cock, jerking him off, Nico lets out a cry that sounds more like anguish than pleasure. An oversensitive demon, perhaps? Or maybe it's something else, Nico buries his face where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder and the noises he makes sound more like choked sobs than anything else, and he bites hard on Jenson's neck when Jenson touches his tail. Then he's coming all over Jenson's shirt, biting harder when he does and his nails sink into Jenson's skin and, and.

A bite. Oh fuck. _Fuck_.

Rule number one of demon hunting: never let a demon bite you. It's just like the vampire shit. There are _consequences_ , like a ridiculous pact with a demon, just to name one. That's what Jenson gets for letting his dick think instead of his brain.

Oh boy.


End file.
